AFD
by fuer grissa ost drauka
Summary: Lois and Clark are both in college at this point and have been dating each other for over a year. Lois knows Clark's secret. They are both visiting his parents for the weekend.


**Title: A.F.D.**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Clois**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it**

**Background info:** Lois and Clark are both in college at this point and have been dating each other for over a year. Lois knows Clark's secret. They are both visiting his parents for the weekend.

* * *

Lois slowly made her way down the stairs, still in her sleep clothes, and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Lois, would you like some coffee?" Martha asked.

"That'd be great, Mrs. Kent. Thanks," Lois said as she rested her head in her hands.

"Is something wrong, Lois?" Jonathan asked as he lowered his paper.

"Yes- No- It's just this phone call I got this morning. I guess, I'm just still in shock."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Martha asked as she set a mug of coffee down in front of Lois.

"My doctor called this morning with my test results."

"Test results?" Jonathan asked.

Lois nodded. "I- I'm pregnant," Lois blurted out as she dropped her head into her hands. "Clark and I thought that with his alien physiology, we'd never be able to have children, so we never bothered to use protection."

"You- You're- Are you sure, Lois? Sometimes those tests can be wrong," Jonathan said.

Lois nodded. "I'm sure. I was 99 sure before, and the test just confirmed it. I wanted to be absolutely sure before telling Clark. I was so excited when I first suspected, but now... I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mother. I'm not even out of college yet!"

Martha sat down next to Lois and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Clark! Get up," came Jonathan's voice from the living room. A few minutes later, Jonathan walked back into the kitchen followed by Clark.

Clark stood there in his boxers and T-shirt, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked as he looked around. Lois looked like she had been crying and both his parents looked very upset for some reason.

"Lois is pregnant, Clark," Jonathan said.

"Huh?" Clark asked, even more confused than before.

"Pregnant, Clark! As in, with child," Martha said sternly.

"Lois? You- You're?"

"Yeah, Clark, I'm pregnant. I'm glad you're so excited about this," she said sarchastically as she wiped her eyes.

"Lois," he said soothingly, "I am excited about this. I'm just a little stunned right now. Just give me a moment to let it sink in. How is this even possible?"

"Clark," Martha drawled, "You took health class in high school." She sighed and continued her explanation, "When two people love each other very much, they want to 'express their love for each other'-"

"MOM!" Clark shreiked. "I know how _that_ happens... I just didn't think it was possible for me to have kids."

Lois coughed into her hand in a vain attempt to conceal her amusement at the exchange.

"Clark," Jonathan said, "You promised your mother and I that you were going to wait until you were married to... have intimate relations."

Clark stared at him blankly. "Uhh..."

Lois couldn't look at him. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop laughing at the expression she could just imagine was on his face.

"Sorry," Clark said sheepishly.

Lois rolled her eyes, still not looking at him.

"'Sorry,' Clark! How can you even say that right now? It's too late for 'sorry'," Jonathan ranted.

"I should have known that you wouldn't want this child, Clark," Lois sobbed.

Clark superspeeded over to Lois and crouched down so he was at eye-level with her. "Lois," he said gently as he took her hand in his. "I love you more than anything on this earth- more than anything in the universe- and I _am_ thrilled that we're going to be having a child. Sure, it will be difficult, since neither one of us is out of school yet, but we'll make it work, Lois."

"Sheesh, Kent. Now you've got me feeling guilty," Lois muttered under her breath.

"What? Why?" asked a completely confused Clark Kent. He followed her gaze to the calendar hanging on the wall. He grinned and shook his head in disbelief. "Ugh, I should have known."

Lois just grinned with him as Jonathan and Martha looked on in confusion.

Clark stood and headed towards the door, "I'm gonna go unload the truck full of hay."

"Clark?" He stopped when Lois spoke and turned back to her. "In your boxers?" He blushed and superspeeded upstairs. A few moments later, he returned fully dressed in plaid and jeans. He kissed Lois on the forehead before superspeeding out of the house.

"I should get dressed too," Lois said as she headed up the stairs. About half-way up, she stopped and turned back to the Kents. "Mr.and Mrs. Kent?" They both turned to her with curious expressions. "Happy April Fools Day." With that, she turned and hurried up the stairs grinning at the stunned expressions on their faces.

**The End.**


End file.
